Daily DCMK
by Thrushsong k'Varis
Summary: A collection of DCMK drabbles prompted by the word of the day. Not a series...hopefully this will drag me into writing more often. 96: Conan wonders why Advisor Suzuki keeps challenging KID to steal things from inside Kichiemon puzzles. 97: KID gives Conan his best chance to take Them down. 98: KID uses an unexpected disguise.
1. 1-Hakuba

Hakuba was impressed despite himself as he watched KID's doves fly around the room in eerily perfect formations, as though they were all connected through some kind of hive mind, with KID as the demented queen. Said thief was currently conducting for his doves as they flew around dropping glitter-glue bombs on unfortunate task members. Every single explosion of color timed precisely to the music KID had somehow triggered to begin playing as he appeared. Mentally resigning himself to finding green glitter everywhere for the foreseeable future, Hakuba had the wry thought that 'The Sorcerer's Apprentice' was appropriate for a KID heist.

* * *

A/N: Prompt Word- hive mind

I imagine the music starting just before 5min into the piece with the dramatic cymbal clashing as Kid's doves explode from seemingly innocent objects…

Also, this is the first time I've purposely written drabbles, so we'll see how this goes. At the moment my goal is to post these daily for a month.


	2. 2-Shinichi

Kudo Shinichi sighed in resignation when a body crashed on the table between him and Heiji. As his fellow detective attempted to reassure Kazuha and Ran, he started to analyze the corpse, grimacing at its state. Shinichi understood why the girls were upset, when he and Heiji ran across cases they were usually recent occurrences, and this one—was obviously not. Hearing Kazuha yelling (Don't tell me it's nothing, Heiji, I'll never be able to eat ravioli again!) Shinichi bit back another sigh and pulled out his phone to report the case. Hopefully the Osaka police would be able to identify the victim.

* * *

A/N: that turned out…more morbid than expected, so I raised the fic rating to T.

Word of the Day was actually 'daffing' which is apparently Scottish meaning nonsense, but I drew a total blank on how to use that, so I found a different word to use. According to dictionary dot com, ravioli (as rayvoli) is the second most common misspelling in their search bar; first on their list was a keysmash (literally Asdjfoaasdasdasdasd), which I don't think should count.


	3. 3-Shinichi

"Leaving already?"

Shinichi turned in the entryway to see Haibara raising her eyebrows at him, "I need to see Ran."

"You've been gone for years, Kudo," Haibara gave him a flat look, "Do you really think she's magnanimous enough to take you back just like that?"

"I'm not expecting her to, Haibara. But now that the last of the Organization is down I can finally tell her about why I disappeared."

"And Conan?"

"She'll hate me for it for a while, but yes, she deserves to know."

"Good luck then Kudo-kun."

With a final nod to Haibara, Shinichi stepped out the door to as himself for the first time in what felt like forever.

* * *

A/N: Prompt Word: magnanimous

I hope the prompt word didn't sound awkward; it's not one I use often…


	4. 4- Hakuba

"Hakuba! You can't believe that note is real." Nakamori growled at the high-school detective.

"It's in his announcement style, and the chirography matches previous notices."

"You're telling me that damn thief is planning to skulk around _police headquarters_ to crash a party!?" Nakamori's volume was rapidly headed towards a roar.

Hakuba grimaced, "The riddle indicates he's after something owned by one of the guests, but without more information I couldn't say what."

Nakamori immediately started barking orders, interspersed with cursing KID's name. Walking away to investigate, Hakuba heard a final shout, "as if we'd let KID get away with stealing from our own headquarters!" before the closing door muffled Nakamori's voice.

* * *

A/N: Prompt Word: chirography

Had to look for the definition, this one means handwriting or penmanship.


	5. 5-KID

"Ladies and Gentlemen!"

"GET HIM!"

It had taken less than three seconds after KID's appearance for the rarefied atmosphere of the Suzuki's charity ball to descend into chaos. The Task Force had lunged for KID almost instantly, however their plan was mostly foiled by the large number of guests. Those guests were now divided between shouting in anger (those who had been between KID and the Task Force) and cheering with excitement (those who had come with hopes of seeing KID).

KID grinned widely, _Such a wonderful start for the night_, he thought as he set off his first trick.

* * *

A/N: Prompt word: rarefied

I wrote exactly 100 words this time…by accident.


	6. 6-Conan

_In bas-relief a tale is told_

_Embosomed deep with sacred tales_

_With brightest moon, on night most cold_

_A wizard claims the judge's scales_

Conan glared at KID's most recent notice. He had a good idea what the thief was after this time, though how he planned to take that specific jewel out of the mural without irreparably damaging it he wasn't sure. The problem (for Conan, that is) was that the building in question was too far from Tokyo. Ran was unlikely to let him miss a day of school just so that he could attend a KID heist.

* * *

A/N: Prompt Word: embosomed

The riddle is not based off a real thing; I just made up a fancy mural…


	7. 7-Aoko

"Bakaito! You promised to spend the day with me! If you back out on me, again…" Aoko trailed off threateningly, and Kaito made a face at her.

"But, Aoko," he whined, "Why do I have to go to a stupid flower class with you? Can't we do something else?"

"It's just ikebana, Kaito, it's not going to kill you."

"It might! I'll be bored to death!" Kaito flailed dramatically.

Aoko looked unimpressed. "Fine, don't come, I'll just tell Chikage-san you're a horrible person."

"What!? Aoko! That's cheating!" Kaito chased after his friend as she walked away, pouting theatrically when he saw her smug expression.

* * *

A/N: Prompt Word: ikebana


	8. 8-Heiji

Heiji cast an experienced eye over the crime scene that had chosen to drop itself on him and Conan. The not-elementary-schooler was busy complaining that he couldn't even have a day off, but Heiji saw Conan's sharp eyes furtively analyzing the scene. Heiji wondered who Conan thought he was fooling.

"Ya might get tha day off after all, Conan, it looks like this criminal slubbered his plannin'." Ignoring his fellow detective's odd expression, Heiji made his way over to Takagi to point out several pieces of evidence the killer had carelessly left behind.

* * *

A/N: Prompt Word: slubber

According to dictionary cot com, it means to perform hastily or carelessly.

This word amuses me, just from the way it sounds…


	9. 9-KID

"You've been cornered, KID."

The white-clad thief merely smirked at him. "And yet the only thing between the door and myself is you, Tantei-kun."

Conan promptly flipped open his watch face and aimed, "You don't have any tricks that will let you get around me."

KID made a tsk sound, "Such assumptions Tantei-kun. I assure you you've yet to see even a fraction of my repertoire." His smirk widened as he saw Conan's increase in wariness. KID shot forward, dodging the dart from Conan's watch in a blur of movement and spraying sleeping gas directly into the child's face.

* * *

A/N: Prompt Word: repertoire

I saw this word and immediately pictured KID.


	10. 10-Shinichi

Shinichi was tired. Not physically, but mentally drained. Another case had just been closed, and the killer's motive was frankly petty. Murder should not be anyone's reaction to having their love confession rejected. He really wished people would realize how deleterious murders were, to everyone involved and not just the victim and killer. A woman had killed someone because he'd turned down her best friend, and now everyone who knew either of them was struggling to cope with what had happened. Shinichi thought the fact that cases like this weren't even unusual only made it worse. He needed a vacation.

* * *

A/N: Prompt Word: deleterious


	11. 11-Hakuba

Hakuba watched as the Task Force hurried around making last minute preparations for KID's heist. Honestly, he didn't have much confidence that Nakamori's plan would be able to slow the thief down at all, much less prevent him from absconding with the jewel. To be fair to the Keibu, it probably would have worked—against anyone who wasn't KID. But Hakuba could see at least three ways for KID to turn this against the officers. Not that they would listen to him; he was still too new. Once he could work with the task force rather than around them, Hakuba felt the thief would find heists much more difficult.

* * *

A/N: Prompt Word: abscond


	12. 12-Hakuba

Ne, Hakuba-san," Conan piped up, "isn't that meaning wrong? It should be 'to split' right?"

Hakuba frowned at the heist notice. "Which word are you talking about, Edogawa-kun?"

"This line, look, cleave means 'to split or sever', right?"

The older detective pinched the bridge of his nose. "You're not wrong, Edogawa-kun, but that word is a contranym. It has two definitions..." Hakuba trailed off as he looked at the rest of the note, "And KID is using both. For all of these. Wonderful."

Conan blinked, "All of them?"

Hakuba grimaced, "There is a contranym in each line of the notice, which means we need to start over."

* * *

A/N: Prompt word: contranym


	13. 13-Kaito

Kaito was annoyed (and more than a bit alarmed, not that he'd admit it). He'd been coerced into hanging out with Aoko and Hakuba, as well as Kudo Shinichi and Mouri Ran. It would have been fine if Hakuba wasn't making continual implications that Kaito was KID. At the moment, the only thing keeping Kaito from breaking down and pranking the Brit horribly (and ignoring Aoko's likely retribution) was Kudo's blatant ignorance of the hints. Kaito prided himself on reading people, and even he couldn't tell if Kudo was doing it deliberately or was just oblivious.

* * *

A/N: Prompt word: continual


	14. 14-Shinichi

It wasn't often that Shinichi was actively called in for a case. He came across enough incidental murder cases that Megure-keibu only called him specifically for clamant cases. When Megure-keibu called Shinichi in, it was either for a serial killer or a child kidnapping, when Shinichi's ability to quickly solve a case could mean the difference between life and death. Thus seeing Megure-keibu's name on his phone was enough to wake him instantly. Minutes later, he was out the door and on his way to the scene, cup of instant coffee in hand.

* * *

A/N: prompt word: clamant- compelling or pressing; urgent


	15. 15-Nakamori Ginzou

Nakamori Ginzou glared at the desk in front of him, filled with different plans to finally catch the Kaitou KID. He hated that the ones he felt were most likely to work had the least chance to be allowed to be put in place. That and the damn thief was too labile for a set of pre-planned traps to really work against him. Unfortunately, Nakamori had nothing close to the thief's ability to change plans in an instant. But he'd be damned if he let KID get away without a fight. Nakamori would catch him, no matter how long it took.

* * *

A/N: prompt word: labile- readily or continually undergoing change

Sorry it's so late today...but it's not tomorrow yet, so it counts as on time, right?


	16. 16-Shinichi

Shinchi was sitting at a desk in the far corner of Division One's bullpen, avoiding his parents. They'd discovered somehow (he suspected Agasa) exactly how dangerous taking the APTX antidote had been, and promptly flew back to Japan to smother him. Realistically, no one who knew Shinichi would have any trouble finding him here; he was hoping he could brainstorm a place to bivouac before his mother finished hunting through his friends. Agasa and the Mouri's were out, and although Heiji would try to help, he was too horrible at lying to actually hide Shinichi's presence. Maybe he could crash with Akai?

* * *

A/N: Prompt word: bivouac- to form a temporary encampment


	17. 17-Aoko

"We're going to watch this one!" Aoko declared.

"Eh? A whole movie?! Is it even subtitled?" Kaito argued.

"You're good at English, you can explain if it gets confusing."

"But—"

"It says it's comedy, with adventures and sword-fighting."

"A movie about swashbucklers? Ahoko, why didn't you say that from the start?"

"Swash-buckle…What are you talking about Bakaito?"

"It's got awesome adventures and sword-fighting, so it must be swashbucklers!"

Aoko stared at Kaito's dramatic pose for a moment before rolling her eyes and shoving him off the couch.

"OI!"

"Since Bakaito isn't sitting, you can put the movie in."

* * *

A/N: prompt word: swashbuckler

I imagined them arguing over watching The Princess Bride, and it wrote itself from there.


	18. 18-Takagi

Takagi had been dismayed to find out he'd been assigned to a desk, effectively banned from taking active cases after getting injured. That was before he'd seen the contents of the file on said desk. He'd been going through the collection, taking notes as he put together potential clues, for three days now. Holding up the threat letter that had confirmed his conclusion, Takagi grabbed the other officers' attention as he stood.

Any onlookers would have gaped in awe if they were able to see an entire Division of Tokyo's police galvanized into action by three short words:

"They're targeting Conan."

* * *

A/N: Prompt word: galvanize

I'm terrible. I actually almost forgot to post…


	19. 19-Hakuba

"Whoever decided to call you a gentleman thief has clearly never met you in person." He felt the comment was justified, having just dodged a series of traps that left the Taskforce stuck to the wall in a variety of embarrassing poses.

"How rude, Tantei-san. I take pride in being a gentleman, you know? All my shows are planned with utmost prévenance."

Hakuba snorted derisively at KID and dryly responded, "Yes, Nakamori-keibu has a great need to be stuffed into atrocious costumes."

The white-clad thief smirked in response. "I'm merely helping my audience to be well-dressed."

* * *

A/N: Prompt word: prévenance- special care in anticipating the needs and pleasures of others


	20. 20-Shinichi

This...was not what he had expected to happen. To be honest, after coming to terms with being shrunk, he'd only had wishful dreams of returning to his life just as soon as he caught the men who'd poisoned him. Those dreams had been crushed the instant he truly understood the scope of the Black Organization. And now, Shinichi was faced with the detritus that was left of his life in the aftermath of the takedown. He'd completely missed four years, his friends only knew he'd disappeared...and Shinichi was alone, trying to pick up enough pieces to make a life he actually wanted to live.

* * *

A/N: prompt word: detritus


	21. 21-Bourbon

Bourbon listened to the feed from the recorder Vermouth was carrying as the woman verbally lured her contact into a trap; so subtly he doubted the unfortunate man would realize what had happened until it was far too late. It was like seeing a spider slowly reeling in its prey on a gossamer thread, until it was inescapably caught in the center of the web. He resolved to increase his vigilance any time he was in the woman's presence, so that he'd have a chance to counter anything she became bored enough to throw in his way.

* * *

A/N: Prompt word: gossamer


	22. 22-Saguru

Hakuba Saguru sometimes wondered what people were expecting when they asked him about the most challenging/strange cases he'd solved. True, his average cases tended to be significantly less outré than Kudo's (barring KID heists, which were their own special version of bizarre) but Saguru had run into his fair share of truly strange crimes. Saguru had a feeling that most of them were attempting to get him to gossip about KID heists; the thief was basically a celebrity to the media. With some of the worst gossipers he described cases that would be too disturbing to pass on, just to spite them.

* * *

A/N: Prompt word: outré- unconventional; bizarre


	23. 23-Heiji

Heiji frowned down at his best friend, who was currently examining yet another body. The reactions of the officers on scene indicated that Shinichi's involvement with the case was both expected and axiomatic. Seeing as the Heisei Holmes had only returned to being full-sized three months ago, that implied Shinichi was encountering a worrying number of cases. Heiji didn't know the officers who'd shown up by name, but neither of them had made more than a token effort to investigate and take statements before standing back and watching the teenagers. Maybe he could get Otaki-han to shame the Tokyo division into doing their collective jobs?

* * *

A/N: Prompt word: axiomatic- taken for granted; self-evident

I feel kinda bad for posting with such inconsistent timing…at least I haven't missed a day yet.


	24. 24-Shinichi

Shinichi really wished his mother was less crazy about getting him to 'meet someone'. She'd ambushed him as he was getting back from his latest case and dragged him to get clothes before heading to this party. Shinichi had then been steered around the room and introduced to what felt like every single woman present, except there were _still more_. Being paraded around like this was bad enough, but the girl in front of him started to simper at him while fluttering her eyelashes, and Shinichi was just done. The second his mom's grip loosened enough, he was leaving.

* * *

A/N: Prompt word: simper


	25. 25-Saguru

Saguru stared blankly at Nakamori-keibu for a few moments before asking, "You're doing what?"

"I'm assigning you to lead a squad during the next KID heist," Nakamori repeated impatiently, "Do your best to break their viridity and assumptions of invincibility without letting them get traumatized enough they all quit, would you?"

Suspicions roused, he asked cautiously, "Who exactly will be in this squad?"

Nakamori-keibu's response was to shove a handful of papers at him. Taking the papers, he let himself out of the office. Glancing at the names listed Saguru grimaced; KID would trounce the lot in seconds.

* * *

A/N: Prompt word: viridity- innocence; inexperience


	26. 26-Conan

Conan blinked bemusedly at the sight in front of him. He'd arrived late to the KID heist tonight due to having to wait longer than he'd thought to escape Ran's supervision. Looking at the state of the museum room, he was glad he'd been late.

The entire room looked like it had been tie-dyed, including the Task force members still chasing KID around the room. There was glitter suffusing the air of the room, and thick clouds of it following in KID's wake. Conan settled in the doorway to watch; he couldn't risk tracking the glitter back with him after all.

* * *

A/N: Prompt word: suffuse

Because if KID uses glitter, it must be ALL the glitter :)


	27. 27-Kaito

_I'll probably have to use spitzenburgs_, Kaito mused to himself, _although pomegranates would be more on theme…really, whose idea was it to call this one Persephone's heart? _

He frowned at the blueprints in front of him as he went over the needed setup in his head_. I doubt I can manage to get_ that _many pomegranates at this time of year…would Jii-chan know who to get them from?_

Kaito considered the amount of time before the planned heist _(still need to send that notice) _and made a decision. _Worst comes to worst, I can paint them to look like pomegranates._

* * *

A/N: Prompt word: spitzenburg- any of several red or yellow varieties of apple that ripen in the autumn


	28. 28-Sonoko

Sonoko squealed in delight. There was a new emporium opening downtown, it would be perfect for a shopping spree! Better yet, the place had advertised that they specialized in KID-sama's merchandise! Looking through the advertisement, Sonoko wanted to buy everything, which wasn't surprising; it was her KID-sama after all. She would have to plan to get there early, it wouldn't do to sleep in and arrive late only to find everything was sold out. They were even having an opening sale; Sonoko couldn't wait to get her hands on one of those KID-sama plushies!

* * *

A/N: Prompt word: emporium

…Sonoko kinda took over on this one


	29. 29-Saguru

Saguru was beginning to be exasperated by KID's antics, and it wasn't because he was a teenage prankster thief. He would admit (if only to himself) that the thief was annoyingly hard to catch, but that was only a miniscule part of his frustration. No, Saguru was exasperated because the damn thief seemingly insisted on being morally ambiguous. He knew Kuroba, well enough to know the prankster wouldn't just become a thief for his own amusement. There _were_ extenuating circumstances that convinced the idiot that becoming a thief was the only good plan, and Kuroba _refused to share them!_

* * *

A/N: Prompt word: extenuate

Kinda surprised I managed to keep this one drabble-sized; it might reappear in longer form at some point.


	30. 30-Conan

Conan's eyes sharpened as the individual pieces of evidence he'd observed coalesced into a conclusive picture. It was unfortunate that the picture included shady hit-men who were possibly involved with the BO; Conan would have to be much more careful than just 'hinting' his observations to the police. To be honest, he'd half been expecting something like this because something a detective and the police force could deal with easily wouldn't have led to this situation in the first place. No, now the hard part would be convincing his friendly rival that working together would solve things much more efficiently.

* * *

A/N: Prompt word: coalesce

One month complete! I'm super thrilled because this fic currently has over 2000 views! Thanks to everyone who read and especially those who followed, favorited or left a review :) I've decided I'll be continuing this for a while yet, so I hope y'all choose to keep reading!


	31. 31-Heiji

"How narrow can ya get identifyin' where foliaceous plant matter is from?"

The forensic analyst frowned at him in confusion, "The type of plant is doable, but if it's common there could be a large area where it might be grown, why?"

Heiji held up a picture of the crime scene, "Tha guy didn't have any plants in his apartment, and tha only trees around tha buildin' shed needles, not leaves. This," he held up an evidence bag holding a single leaf, "woulda been tracked in by someone else if tha guy was home all day like his landlady said."

* * *

A/N: Prompt word: foliaceous- bearing leaves or leaflike parts


	32. 32-Saguru

"We think KID delivered a new notice."

He blinked at the officer's abrupt greeting before cautiously asking, "You think?"

The man held out a photocopy and Saguru frowned at the apparent gibberish followed by the usual doodle. "I see," he murmured, "the KID doodle looks authentic…I believe this is written with a runic alphabet, possibly futhark."

"So you can read it?" The officer interrupted eagerly.

"No. I need to research a bit to determine if this is futhark or a different alphabet, and it will probably take a while to translate, since it's likely KID did something other than straight transliteration."

* * *

A/N: Prompt word: futhark

If you search elder/younger futhark, most websites will give you a chart with transliteration; the runes equivalent in the English alphabet.

Im so sorry this was supposed to be updated yesterday, just realized it didn't actually post...


	33. 33-KID

"How did you do it?"

"I have my ways."

Conan huffed in annoyance, "James-san basically admitted the FBI would be thrilled to work with you, the internationally wanted criminal."

"Tantei-kun, no self-respecting magician would divulge their secrets just like that," KID replied with a teasing grin.

Conan crossed his arms and gave the thief a flat stare, "What did you tell them."

"Oh, just some interesting information they'd overlooked." Conan waited expectantly, and KID made a placating gesture, "Nothing that would hurt me, Tantei-kun, no need to be so concerned."

His grin widened as Conan spluttered with embarrassment at being read so easily.

* * *

A/N: Prompt word: divulge

Edit: chapter titles have been changed to names indicating the main POV character


	34. 34-KID

KID cheerily greeted the officers gathered below him, grinning wickedly as his trick caused even Nakmori to silently gape in disbelief. It had taken a lot of effort to set this up in time for the heist; it would have been disappointing if his Taskforce just ignored his magic show. He strolled casually towards his target, retrieving it from the case with ease as the police continued to stare in bewilderment.

The Taskforce watched in confusion as KID proceeded to glide with flexuous, eerily graceful movements out of the hall; having done all of it while hovering seven feet above the floor.

* * *

A/N: Prompt word: flexuous- full of bends or curves; sinuous

My mental image for this was KID figure skating midair.


	35. 35-Conan

"Hey, you guys—"

"Who are you? You won't be able to stop our grand plan!" Genta proclaimed with a glare.

"Isn't it obvious looking at his strange outfit? He's tellurian." Conan looked at Haibara deadpan as the other three all paused in confusion.

"Ah!" Ayumi exclaimed, "Could he be the famous Tellurian?!"

"Ahaha…" Deciding an explanation would be too troublesome; Conan went with it, "So my reputation precedes me."

Mitsuhiko immediately shouted "Be wary! He's able to read the secrets of any opponent he faces!"

_At least they're not walking into traffic anymore_, Conan thought as he was dragged into their game.

* * *

A/N: Prompt Word: tellurian- of or characteristic of the earth or its inhabitants; terrestrial

The kids are pretending to be aliens…

Not really sure how to convey Conan's sarcastic laugh without writing it out...any suggestions?


	36. 36-Haibara

"Your scolding was more caustic than usual."

Glancing to where Conan was slumped in the backseat next to her she pointed out, "You didn't stop me."

"Maybe next time they'll _listen_ when we say it's dangerous." Haibara stayed silent, and Conan continued, "I almost didn't make it this time; if I had been a few seconds slower…" the edge of fear in his voice was clearer than she'd ever heard when they were facing the Black Organization.

"Next time we'll make sure they can't sneak off anywhere."

"What; lock them up?"

"If we have to," she smirked as Conan laughed and finally relaxed.

* * *

A/N: Prompt word: caustic


	37. 37-Conan

"…and of course, his lambent wit only adds to KID-sama's gentlemanly character!"

"How would you know, you've never talked to him," Conan interrupted, having been forced to listen to Sonoko squealing about KID for far too long today.

"As if you'd know any better brat," huffed Sonoko.

Conan made a face at her before returning to his book. _If I told her how often we talk after heists she'd never shut up_, he thought. Mentally groaning as Sonoko resumed her litany of "KID-sama's" he decided to go find the Shounen Tantei; at least they would only talk about _catching_ KID.

* * *

A/N: Prompt word: lambent


	38. 38-Kaito

Kaito felt himself grinning widely as he spotted a familiar distinctive hairstyle near Hakuba and Nakamori-keibu. He hadn't been this eager for his heist to begin in a while.

Making his entrance standing on the display case of his target, he bowed theatrically towards the detective, exclaiming, "Meitantei! Allow me to offer my felicitations on your return!"

His grin turned mischievous as the Heisei Holmes responded with amusement, "From what Conan told me, I wasn't expecting this kind of friendly greeting, KID-san."

"A magician can't let his audience be disappointed," Kaito teased as he dodged the Taskforce and began the chase.

* * *

A/N: Prompt word: felicitate- to compliment upon a happy event


	39. 39-Saguru

Just _looking_ at KID's latest notice was giving Saguru a headache. In a complete departure from his usual style, the thief had apparently chosen to model his notice after a medieval illuminated manuscript. Except, instead of single letters, entire words had been historiated, using the most blindingly bright colors of ink possible. Thus the notice became an eye-watering, headache-inducing eyesore. Saguru couldn't even examine a black and white copy instead; as it was very likely the decoration _was_ the note rather than being just garish distraction, so the colors were probably symbolic as well.

* * *

A/N: Prompt word: historiated- decorated with animals, flowers, or other designs that have a narrative or symbolic purpose


	40. 40-Shinichi

The Taskforce falters as KID's trap activates, turning the floor beneath them abruptly slick and sending those who continue the chase skidding across the room. Shinichi, seeming unfazed, goes into a controlled slide across the slick patch of floor and promptly retaliates.

KID dodges the black and white ball with aplomb as it ricochets around the room, whistling in appreciation as it bounces to a stop in front of the detective.

"Impressive, Tantei-kun. How long did it take to calculate all those rebounds?"

Shinichi smirks, "Aren't you always saying not to reveal secrets?"

KID grins with theatric excitement, "Tantei-kun! You're becoming a magician!"

* * *

A/N: Prompt word: aplomb- imperturbable poise or assurance

I imagine KID would be thrilled at the idea of 'corrupting' his detectives with magic…


	41. 41-Shinichi

Shinichi was planning; sprawled on the couch in the apartment he'd found as soon as Haibara had assured herself the antidote had no unexpected side-effects. The Black Organization had finally been dismantled enough for him to go out in public without a disguise. He knew that as soon as the media caught wind of his 'return' he'd be bombarded by reporters. Thus he was planning an exoteric story so he wouldn't contradict himself. He also needed to sort out which details he would share with the Police (and who he might be able to tell about Conan).

* * *

A/N: Prompt word: exoteric- suitable to be imparted to the public


	42. 42-Ran

Mouri Ran was on the warpath. Sato-keiji had informed her just minutes earlier that the station had received a series of letters threatening her young charge. Ran had nearly broken her cellphone when hearing the news due to gripping it too tightly, and rushed to the station to demand to know what the police were doing to protect Conan from the threat sender.

Those not familiar with her were shocked at the usually genial girl's deadly aura and terrifying expression as she stormed through the police station towards Division One, leaving cringing officers in her wake.

* * *

A/N: Prompt word: genial

Sort-of continuation of chapter 18 with Takagi.


	43. 43-Saguru

Saguru was unsure what had brought Edogawa Conan and his guardians to Ekoda, but he was beginning to think there was more truth to the rumors than he'd initially believed. It seemed every time he'd met the young detective they had encountered a case, and Saguru had noticed Conan's astonishing ability to notice clues that others seemed to miss.

"How can you stand to listen to his maundering through every case like this?" he hissed to Conan as Kogoro immediately jumped to conclusions about the case.

The child detective looked up from scanning the ground for clues with a huff, "I don't. Listen, that is."

* * *

A/N: Prompt word: maunder- to speak indistinctly or disconnectedly


	44. 44-Conan

Being a child was _frustrating_—and it wasn't because it was difficult to get the police to listen when a case happened, he'd found ways around that. He'd gotten to know Sato-keiji and Takagi-keiji well enough by now that he could give them the right hints without blatantly knowing more than he should; and if hints didn't work, well, there was always his watch.

No, the most frustrating thing about being a child again was that he was just too _small_. It was the everyday minutiae of life, so many things that he was used to doing for himself as Shinichi that were impossible as Conan.

* * *

A/N: Prompt word: minutiae- precise details


	45. 45-Kaito

Kaito was pouting down at the plans for his next heist. He already knew that it was going to be far too easy—he was really missing Tantei-kun, and the tiny detective had only missed one heist!

Thankfully for his need to be challenged, Hakuba was usually too canny to fall for the same trick more than once. He almost never went after the dummies for example, while the Taskforce…well; their favorite strategy was still 'dogpile'. Kaito was seriously hoping Nakamori-keibu came up with something creative enough it would force Kaito to plan around it…maybe he should send his notice early?

* * *

A/N: Prompt word: canny


	46. 46-Conan

When Conan caught the words 'KID-sama's heist' in the midst of Sonoko's chattering to Ran, he couldn't keep from listening in. He might have felt guilty for eavesdropping, but with his daily life comprised of kiddie school and murder cases, KID heists were probably a major reason he was still sane. Chasing the thief was always an exhilarating challenge, and that he could drop the child-act around the thief was a bonus he couldn't give up. If Conan was honest with himself, he didn't think about catching KID anymore—not when he felt more alive during heists than he had since he'd been shrunk.

* * *

A/N: Prompt word: comprise


	47. 47-Kaito

Kaito's classmates regarded him with consternation as he sat calmly at his desk, appearing to take notes. Of course, they had no way of knowing that he was actually doing calculations for the newest trick he was planning. Hakuba probably would have figured it out had he been present, but as he was currently off in England (on some kind of case? Kaito hadn't paid much attention) Kaito didn't need to worry about keeping the nosy detective out of his plans. He'd seen an outline of this trick in his father's notes, and Kaito was determined to make it work.

* * *

A/N: Prompt word: consternation


	48. 48-KID

KID watched the detective next to him process his (reluctant) explanation, hiding his nerves behind his Poker Face. He wouldn't have considered telling Tantei-kun about this if his unwelcome fans hadn't just tried to use the detective to threaten him.

"…so you're telling me that there's a murderous criminal organization looking for some kind of Noachian magic jewel that turns red in moonlight and supposedly cries tears of immortality?"

"You don't believe me? Tantei-kun, I'm hurt."

Conan huffed, "I didn't say that, stupid thief." Rolling his eyes, he continued, "I have a few ideas that might help."

* * *

A/N: Prompt word: Noachian- ancient, antiquated


	49. 49-Conan

"What the hell?!" Conan hissed at his parents, "Did you seriously think _kidnapping me_ would convince me to just leave with you?"

Agasa at least had the grace to look sheepish; his father merely raised an eyebrow at him. "We came to the conclusion that you weren't taking the situation seriously when we heard that you were planning to do everything on your own, without help."

Conan folded his arms and glared, "Just take me back."

"Mou, Shin-chan, you can't leave yet, your acting is egregious!"

He eyed his mother warily, knowing it was too late to escape her 'training'.

* * *

A/N: Prompt word: egregious- conspicuously bad

Should I try some Halloween-themed drabbles? Let me know what you think!


	50. 50-Ran

Ran watched in concern as Conan-kun headed for the office table to do his homework. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but something about her charge was…off. Conan-kun wasn't acting sad or upset, nor did he seem overly frustrated. Ran was convinced that something had happened, but couldn't think of anything in the last two days that might be the cause. Frowning as she watched Conan's lackadaisical movements as he worked, she realized that Conan-kun had seemed…bored, or maybe apathetic was better. He hadn't even been interested in her dad's cases! Resolving to cheer Conan-kun up, Ran started planning.

* * *

A/N: Prompt word: lackadaisical- lacking life, spirit, or zest; languid


	51. 51-Shinichi

A/N: Prompt Word: phantasm- delusive appearance, illusion; ghost, specter

Happy Halloween!

* * *

_Of course_, Shinichi thought dryly, _KID would hold this heist on Halloween._

The particular brooch KID was targeting had such macabre legends attached to it there was really no chance of KID stealing it on any other day of the year. Supposedly every person who had worn the brooch died tragically young, and every story Shinichi managed to find heavily implied supernatural involvement; if they didn't blatantly state that the brooch was haunted. Going by the notice, KID was embracing the theme. Shinichi hopes the Taskforce won't be permanently traumatized when KID pulls his hinted 'phantasm' trick.

~K~

plus a bonus:

~K~

"GET HIM!" Roars Nakamori, and the Taskforce obey as one, lunging for the smirking thief. The officers pause in confusion when they realize KID hasn't escaped as usual. He's standing in place still smirking widely, idly tossing the brooch as if the dogpile of officers hasn't touched him—and they collectively pale as they realize they are dogpiled _through his legs._ KID has somehow become a _literal_ phantom thief—complete with an eerie glow that somehow emphasizes the fact that their thief has become transparent and insubstantial.


	52. 52-Saguru

"Nakamori-keibu," Saguru spoke up as the inspector paused for breath, "I believe this particular notice to be apocryphal."

"What are you talking about; the thing is damn near perfect, doodle and all!" was the inspector's response as he waved a card in the teen's face.

Saguru shook his head, "Whoever sent this isn't quite as subtle as they think; I believe a third party wants KID there."

Nakamori-keibu growled, "Stupid idiots trying to get in the way of catching that damn thief."

As the inspector turned to bellow new orders, Saguru was making plans to investigate circumstances around the 'target'.

* * *

A/N: Prompt word: apocryphal- of doubtful authenticity; spurious


	53. 53-Heiji

"Not really surprisin' ya can sneak inta crime scene's what with bein' too tiny ta see."

"OI!"

"S'true though, yer practic'ly Lilliputian."

"You're about to get a soccer ball to the face if you don't shut up, Hattori."

The Osakan detective grinned at his Eastern counterpart, pleased with the reaction he'd gotten. "Ya could even be famous for it: Kudo tha travel-size detective."

If looks could kill, Heji would have been murdered multiple times over by the glare the shrunken detective was giving him as he knelt to turn on his power shoes.

"Hattori. Run." Heiji made a break for it as Conan kicked the nearest object at his head.

* * *

A/N: Prompt word: Lilliputian- extremely small, tiny


	54. 54-Shinichi

Shinichi's head snaps up at the sound of an excited squee just in time to see his mother imitating a missile aimed in his direction. He barely has time for shocked recognition before he's nearly knocked out of his chair as she glomps him and holds on as if he's about to disappear. Shinichi's automatic protest is stifled before it's more than a half-formed noise as he catches sight of his father standing in the doorway looking relieved. They probably had only listened long enough to hear he'd been in danger before hanging up and getting on the next flight back to Japan.

* * *

A/N: prompt word: squee- to squeal with joy, excitement, etc.

(Shinichi's parents are happy because he's at home looking uninjured; they expected to find him in the hospital.)


	55. 55-Saguru

"Kuroba, are you ichthyophobic?"

The magician's face went blank as he answered, "What? Why would you ask that?"

Saguru raised an eyebrow at his classmate, "You've caused a distraction anytime Keiko-chan mentions going to an aquarium."

Kuroba visibly winced, and forced a laugh, "It's not like I can just tell them; it's such a silly—"

"It's really not."

The magician gaped at him, "It—y-you—what?"

"Have you heard of onomotophobia? What about turophobia? Arithmopohobia?"

Kuroba shook his head.

"I've met people with each of them: the fear of names, cheese, and numbers respectively."

"…Thanks Hakuba," Kuroba grinned and bounced back to their group.

* * *

A/N: Prompt word: turophobia


	56. 56-Shinichi

"What's your opinion of Kaitou KID?"

Shinichi blinked at the abrupt question from the blond detective before shrugging, "He's interesting, I suppose."

Hakuba frowned at him in confusion, "I hadn't thought you'd be the type to espouse thievery, Kudo-san, considering how determined your cousin seemed to catch KID."

Shinichi smiled wryly. "It's not that I'm a fan, but since KID has been mostly nonviolent I'm of the opinion he's relatively harmless. From what I've heard, Conan enjoyed the challenge of chasing the thief more than anything else."

Hakuba froze in disbelief and Shinichi excused himself before the blond could become properly indignant.

* * *

A/N: Prompt word: espouse- to take up and support as a cause; become attached to


	57. 57-Saguru

"You once told me it's a detective's job to find the motives behind a crime, but even the greatest detectives cannot deduce without first finding a lead."

The silence stretched until Saguru thought the thief had decided not to respond before KID slowly turned to face him, asking in a teasing tone, "Tantei-san, did you just ask me for a hint?"

"Yes." KID seemed thrown by the agreement, giving the detective a measuring look as Saguru tried not to fidget.

"Kaitou KID will not retire or be caught until his devoir is completed," and KID vanished in a flurry of white.

* * *

A/N: Prompt word: devoir- something for which a person is responsible; duty


	58. 58-Haibara

"You," Haibara glared at Conan in fury, "had better remember this next time you have the bright idea to go through with one of your stupidly risky plans because _you're_ the only one endangered by it." She ignored his attempt to protest and continued, "This idiotic gambit could have easily gotten you killed, or worse. Did you even think about what would happen if one of Them decided to capture you? How many NOCs are you in contact with now? You know far too much about Them, and _everyone_ currently fighting Them. _You are not an acceptable sacrifice!_"

* * *

A/N: Prompt word: gambit- a chess opening in which a player risks one or more pawns or a minor piece to gain an advantage in position; a calculated move


	59. 59-Conan

Conan was _exhausted_. He was so tired he had even thought that Heiji's talk about being cursed might have some merit (only for a few seconds, but still). The entire week had been fraught with cases. All he wanted to do was lie down and sleep, but he was stuck in kiddie school, and if he fell asleep he was sure the teachers would talk to Ran about making his bedtime earlier. Conan hated to admit it, but if he didn't get a break from secretly solving cases he might just collapse in the middle of a deduction show.

* * *

A/N: Prompt word: fraught- full of or accompanied by something specified- used with 'with'


	60. 60-KID

"I would say you're getting too predictable, but then we wouldn't be able to chat like this as much."

Kid forced himself not to react to the unexpected (familiar) voice beyond turning sharply to his left to see Edogawa Conan standing next to the building's heating unit. Since the Black Star heist, he'd more-or-less ignored the incongruity of a six-year-old genius detective, and instead gleefully designed tricks for his newest challenger.

"I didn't see you at my show tonight," he said lightly, "I think I'm feeling slighted, Tantei-kun."

Conan rolled his eyes and laid out his deduction of Kid's newest magic trick.

* * *

A/N: Prompt word: incongruous- lacking congruity – as: not conforming, disagreeing


	61. 61-Kaito

Detectives, Kaito thought somewhat hysterically, must be programmed to follow posthaste any sound that might lead them to a case. It was the only possible explanation for Hakuba, Hattori, _and Kudo_ appearing in the alley behind the theater within ten seconds of Kaito yelling in shock. Hattori and Kudo were focused on the woman lying in a puddle of blood, while Hakuba attempted to question Kaito. Honestly, he was glad they were focused on the woman (they called for an ambulance, she's not a corpse yet) because he was definitely not calm enough to deal with all of them at once.

* * *

A/N: Prompt word: posthaste- with all possible speed


	62. 62-Nakamori Ginzou

Nakamori-keibu cursed under his breath as he stomped out of his boss's office. It seemed like every foreign police officer in the world had decided to try their hand at catching KID, and Nakamori had just been ordered—for the second heist in a row—to leave the security to some smug officious bastard who'd decided Nakamori must be incompetent. Dealing with teenage detectives was bad enough, but at least they listened to him, mostly. (Thank all the gods Hakuba-kun and Kudo-kun hadn't argued about wearing body armor at heists: one _terrifying_ incident with an armed impostor was _more than enough_).

* * *

A/N: Prompt word: officious- volunteering one's services where they are neither asked nor needed


	63. 63-Conan

Conan flopped face-first onto his bed; too mentally exhausted and frustrated to move. Two years ago today he'd made a stupid mistake that got him poisoned and shrunk by Gin. He still barely knew anything about the Black Organization, and it was starting to feel like his fight to take them down would be sempiternal. Hadn't Jodie-sensei said the FBI had been chasing them for decades? At this rate Conan would be an old man like Advisor Suzuki before it would be safe enough to 'return' as Shinichi. Obviously he needed to try something different…he sat up as he thought of an insane idea.

* * *

A/N: Prompt word: sempiternal- of never-ending duration


	64. 64-Haibara

"What did you just say?!" Haibara hissed, "Dammit Edogawa, the entire _point_ of having a secret identity is to _remain incognito_, not to tell everyone—"

"I didn't tell her anything, she found out on her own!"

"Probably because you can barely remember you're supposed to be in hiding! You know, from _the Organization that madwoman works for?!"_

Conan responded in a flat voice, "Vermouth was friends with my mother, she's probably seen hundreds of pictures from when I was actually in grade school. Next time I need to hide from people who know me I'll make sure to find time to get an actual disguise."

* * *

A/N: Prompt Word: incognito- with one's identity concealed


	65. 65-Kaito

Kaito's mouth pulled into a bittersweet smile as he hung up his father's cape and hat for the last time. With some help from his detectives, Snake and his minions had finally been arrested. Tantei-kun then proceeded to hunt down every criminal who'd ever worked with Snake—Kid had pestered him relentlessly until Tantei-kun gave in and accepted his help—and then (together with far too many law enforcement agencies for Kaito's taste) they'd given the coup de grâce to a more-than-slightly-terrifying international crime syndicate. He was glad KID's mission was done, but he'd miss his detectives…maybe he could invite them to his debut show?

* * *

A/N: Prompt Word: coup de grâce- a decisive finishing blow, act, or event


	66. 66-Conan

It took Conan a minute to recognize his fellow detective, "Ano…Hakuba-san, what happened to your hair?"

The (formerly) blonde detective sighed, running a hand through his multicolored neon hair, "My classmate," he informed Conan, "is a notorious prankster. Everyone attending our school has been pranked by him at least once, and it's rumored the teachers are too afraid of being in a room alone with him to give him detention."

Conan blinked thoughtfully before he raised an eyebrow and deadpanned, "Your classmate dyed your hair with neon KID doodles."

"Yes."

"_Accurate_ ones."

"He does claim to be KID's number one fan."

* * *

A/N: Prompt word: notorious


	67. 67-Conan

Conan scowled as he walked through the museum's statue garden, searching for any clue that might explain his odd feeling of unease. Catching sight of something white half-hidden under a bush, he moved forward slowly, wary of traps. Conan froze when the object moved, and he abruptly realized it was a dove. Crouching down to see the bird better, he blinked at the tiny camera attached to the dove's leg—part of the fastening had come loose and gotten caught. Conan awkwardly tried to soothe KID's dove before gingerly reaching to hold its leg still and ease it free from the bush.

* * *

A/N: Prompt word: gingerly- very cautious or careful


	68. 68-Conan

Conan pauses as he registered the contents of Hakase's fridge. He could swear those were the tupperwares Ran used to use back when she invaded his house regularly; determined to cook for him. Well, one way to find out, "...Haibara?"

"What."

"Why is the fridge full of tupperware from next door?"

"Subaru-san decided the best way for him to infiltrate the household would be to bring over anything remotely comestible in hopes of inspiring good will."

"...is it working?"

Haibara gave him a flat look, " He's even more suspicious."

* * *

A/N: Prompt word: comestible- edible


	69. 69-Sonoko

Sonoko glared in frustration at the sorry-looking, sodden mess in the pan in front of her. It was _supposed_ to be a cake to celebrate her wonderful boyfriend's victory at that tournament, but there was no way she could give him this…_thing_. She didn't understand what went wrong; she'd even double-checked the recipe! How could she give a romantic victory cake to her beloved Makoto if they kept turning out awful?! Glaring at her latest attempt again for good measure, Sonoko pulled out her phone.

"Ran! You're good at baking right? I need your cooking magic for Makoto's victory cake!"

* * *

A/N: Prompt word: sodden- heavy with moisture or water


	70. 70-Kaito

Kaito stepped into class later than usual only to freeze at the sight of Akako and Aoko merrily chatting together. He felt justified in taking a moment to restart his brain, since just yesterday the witch had seemed utterly uninterested in such mundane things as friendship, instead surrounding herself with droves of fawning (enchanted) teenagers. He might be regretting not walking to school with Aoko if this was the result. On the other hand…he didn't think he'd actually seen Akako smile before. Kaito decided to leave it alone, but keep an eye out for Aoko just in case.

* * *

A/N: Prompt word: fawn- to court favor by a cringing or flattering manner


	71. 71-Haibara

"You," Haibara hissed, "Have all the self-preservation instincts of a two-year-old."

"Hey!"

Narrowing her eyes at Conan, she continued, "No, you're right, that would be an insult to toddlers. How many times do I have to reiterate that your recklessness, and especially your utter inability to avoid attention can and will get you killed?!"

"Haibara, I can't just—"

"You can. You just refuse to. How many people have you had to avoid suspicion from because you're too impatient to keep your cover? You see a case and everything else is ignored, including your own need to stay under the radar!"

* * *

A/N: Prompt word: reiterate- to state or do over again repeatedly


	72. 72-Shinichi

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Shinichi wondered why he'd agreed to help with this investigation. The victim's husband was insisting one of his stepchildren had killed the woman over a family heirloom, with all evidence pointed against that theory other than the 'missing' object. Unfortunately, Shinichi was certain the missing necklace would have the evidence he needed to prove the culprit's identity.  
Shinichi blinked as he was forced to reconfigure his plans due to the unexpected permutation that had just shoved its way into his day.  
"KID," he greeted, "I wasn't aware you announced a heist today."

A/N: Prompt word: permutation- major or fundamental change based primarily on rearrangement of existent elements


	73. 73-Haibara

Haibara often wished she had more fortitude. She hated the feeling of being frozen with overwhelming fear. Even knowing that fear was most probably the reason she could sense Them and that it had saved her life more than once, she wished she could have the courage to _act_ even while terrified. Haibara wished it most often when she thought that fortitude might enable her to force the idiot calling himself a detective to _listen_ to her instead of running headfirst into mortal danger. Next time, Haibara decided, she would grab him and _sit_ on him if necessary until he made a _reasonable_ plan.

* * *

A/N: Prompt word: fortitude- strength of mind that enables a person to encounter danger or bear pain or adversity with courage


	74. 74-KID

"KID stood on the roof, arm outstretched to the moon, frozen with incredulity and shock. Confirming it wasn't merely wishful thinking; there in the center of the sapphire which should have shone a flawless blue, the core was glowing a rich violet. The only outward sign of KID's euphoria was a slowly widening grin. Footsteps in the stairwell prompted him to slip the gem into a hidden pocket, and he turned to watch as his detective slammed through the door, caught sight of him and warily scanned the roof for traps.  
"Tantei-kun," KID greeted, "I'm afraid you can't have this one."

* * *

A/N: Prompt word: euphoria- a feeling of well-being or elation

I'm so sorry for the lack of updates this month! I got sick, which basically killed any motivation I had to write...but I'm better now, so hopefully I'll get more stuff actually typed out soon.


	75. 75-Shinichi

"You all brought this on yourselves," Shinichi informed his friends as Hattori grinned triumphantly at him. Walking to the song selector, he ignored Ran and Sonoko's amusement and Toyama and Sera's confusion. As petty revenge for Hattori's continued pestering, Shinichi selected a song he knew was one of the Osakan's favorites. What followed was a performance so lackluster it had his friends grimacing before he'd finished singing the first verse. Shinichi was making absolutely no effort to follow the tune of the song- and was feeling rather smug about it as he watched Hattori cringing as the song was mutilated.

* * *

A/N: Prompt word: lackluster

Am I the only one who thinks Shinichi would purposely sing horribly as revenge for being forced to sing?


	76. 76-Mitsuhiko

Mitsuhiko glanced at Conan-kun in worry. His friend was sat at his desk, diligently filling out the worksheet they'd been given. Anyone else looking would have thought nothing was wrong with Conan-kun but Mitsuhiko knew better. Conan-kun wasn't like the other detective boys; he never had trouble with homework. Sometimes it seemed like Conan-kun knew everything, he was that smart. Mitsuhiko would swear that once he'd seen Conan-kun finish an assignment before Kobayashi-sensei had even finished handing it out! Seeing Conan-kun still actually working on the math problems meant something was very wrong, and Mitsuhiko was only becoming more determined to find out what.

* * *

A/N: Prompt word: diligent- characterized by steady, earnest, and energetic effort

My first time writing Mistuhiko's POV, how did I do?


	77. 77-KID

"Are you insane?" KID couldn't believe his detective had been the one to suggest this.

The (tiny) detective gave him a flat look in response. True, he'd helped the kid several times before (and regularly disguised himself as police officers), but this (working with _multiple_ law enforcement agencies _as himself_) was completely different!

"Tantei-kun, you should know by now that I don't want to be arrested," KID said in a teasing tone.

Conan rolled his eyes, "I already talked to Black-san. He said his contacts in Interpol are willing to declare you worked as a NOC and expunge your record."

* * *

A/N: Prompt Word: expunge- to strike out, obliterate, or mark for deletion

So, getting even this much on a page felt grueling…if this keeps up y'all _might_ get 3 drabbles this month.


	78. 78-KID

"KID-san, there's something you should know."  
The thief paused in his teasing, his littlest critic looked unusually serious, "I'm listening Tantei-kun."  
"I'm actually Kudo Shinichi." KID stared blankly, his Tantei-kun was a teenager? Was he cursed somehow? "I'm living with the Mouris because I was force-fed a poison and it shrank me instead of killing me."  
His thoughts screeched to a halt as the detective's outlandish explanation failed to compute, and he realized, "Ah, good one Tantei-kun, you almost got me!" KID grinned delightedly, he knew there was a reason Tantei-kun was his favorite.

* * *

A/N: Happy April Fool's everyone :)  
Prompt word: outlandish- strikingly out of the ordinary, bizarre


	79. 79-Conan

Conan walked down the street, impervious to the weather buffeting him. The few others in the street rushed passed him as they did their best to escape the sudden rainstorm as swiftly as possible. Lost in thought, the detective was unaware that he was already soaked to the bone, nor did he notice when his feet finally arrived at a familiar building.

A sharp pain had him holding his cheek and blinking at the wall in confusion—since when had he gone inside? Hearing his name shouted he turned toward the voice and blinked again.

"Sato-keiji?"

"Oh, thank goodness—Conan-kun, are you injured?"

He shook his head and bemusedly let the police fuss over him.

* * *

A/N: Prompt word: impervious- not capable of being affected or disturbed

…don't ask me what Conan was thinking about, I don't know either.


	80. 80-Saguru

"Hakuba-kun, are you all right?"

Saguru looked up from his desk and attempted a reassuring smile for his classmate. From the expression on Aoko-kun's face, it was unsuccessful.

"I'm just a bit tired; KID's heist last night went unusually late," he explained. Saguru had only gotten four hours of sleep—he had no idea how Kuroba was managing to cause mass chaos as usual instead of appearing as haggard as Saguru felt. Even as exhausted as he was, Saguru would have noticed the nuisance sleeping during classes. Kuroba had probably planned for it, Saguru thought uncharitably, as the prankster set off yet another cloud of smoke.

* * *

A/N: Prompt word: haggard- having a worn or emaciated appearance; gaunt

Earlier in the day Saguru was pranked and just stared at Kaito with this unimpressed(exhausted) look on his face…so Kaito moved on to more entertaining targets.


	81. 81-Conan

"You know," Conan said contemplatively, "With all the times you've impersonated Shinichi-niichan without getting caught, you could be a detective."

"Tantei-kun! How could you impugn my honor like that?"

"Should I be insulted?" Conan wondered, "Since apparently being a detective is dishonorable."

"You called me a critic! How could you be so cruel?" The thief clutched his heart dramatically.

Conan blinked at him, "I didn't think you were so narrow-minded, KID."

"You did it again!" Kid mock sobbed, "Will you call me predictable next?"

"Now that you mention it…" Rolling his eyes at KID's continued theatrics, Conan went to return tonight's jewel.

* * *

A/N: Prompt word: impugn- to assail by word or arguments; oppose or attack as false or lacking integrity


	82. 82-Saguru

Opening the door to his classroom, Saguru was greeted with a cloud of colorful smoke. Pinching his nose tiredly, he sighed, "Kuroba…what have I done to irritate you?"

His classmate's bland response of "Exist." had Saguru reconsidering his belief that he'd begun to befriend the magician. It also brought to mind several unpleasant experiences he'd had due to being labeled as 'foreign'.

"I hadn't realized you took offense at the existence of persons of mixed heritage. Or do you only discriminate against blondes?"

Kuroba blinked at him, "It'd be silly for me to be offended at myself, my mom's from France."

* * *

A/N: Prompt word: discriminate- to make a difference in treatment or favor on a basis other than individual merit

I'm pretty sure Chikage was French? Maybe I need to re-read the Phantom Lady stuff, now I'm doubting myself.

Kaito's thoughts: Why would I care he's part British? He's just fun to annoy…


	83. 83-Shinichi

"Hattori," Shinichi said flatly into his phone, "What are you doing in Beika?"

"What're ya talkin' about, Kudo?"

Shinichi rolled his eyes, "Hattori, a case literally fell in front of me not ten minutes ago."

"Ah."

"So?"

There was a lengthy pause, "I can't just wanna visit a friend, Kudo?"

"It's you, so no."

"Rude, Kudo," Shinichi just waited expectantly, " Kazuha wanted ta visit Neechan, so I thought I'd come see ya!"

"Enough mendaciousness, Hattori, what do you want?"

"Fine, fine, ya got me, there's a case."

"You'll have to wait, Hattori," ignoring the squawked protest, Shinchi hung up.

* * *

A/N: Prompt word: mendacious- characterized by deception or divergence from absolute truth

Seriously, Hattori can't visit without challenging Shinichi to a deduction battle or drawing corpses from on high. (Or both. Usually both.)


	84. 84-Sato Miwako

Sato Miwako looked up to see Conan-kun's doctor approaching her with a grim expression.

"Sato-keiji, you're familiar with Edogawa-kun, correct?"

"Yes," Miwako confirmed, worried the doctor had found another serious injury.

"How long has he been living with Mouri-san?"

She paused in thought, "I think…about half a year? Why?"

"I am required to report evidence that Edogawa-kun has previously been abused."

"_What!_" Sato hissed furiously.

"His X-ray shows signs of numerous healed breaks all over his body. This is a summary."

Miwako stared in horror at the list of old injuries. She doubted any of her fellow officers had broken more bones than Conan-kun, and he was only six!

* * *

A/N: Prompt word: horror

Thanks to satoshy12 for the idea of Conan's x-ray looking like most of his bones had been broken (from the brutal APTX size-changing). I struggled to keep this one drabble-sized, so you may see more of this in the future.


	85. 85-Sonoko

Sonoko watched the seconds tick towards 8PM with eager anticipation: thirty seconds left. One final check of the webpage ensured that everything had been entered correctly. Ten seconds. She hovered the cursor over the button, poised to click her mouse.

Now! Sonoko watched with baited breath as the webpage loaded and…

Thank you for your order.

Success! Sonoko had managed to be one of the few fans to obtain the limited edition figurine of her KID-sama! She had the perfect place to display it already prepared, right where she could see it every morning. Cheering, she picked up her phone to share the news.

* * *

A/N: Prompt word: obtain- to get, acquire, or procure, as through effort or by a request


	86. 86-Shinichi

"…and here he is." It sounded so resigned compared to Hakuba's previous enthusiasm that Shinichi blinked in surprise. A cloud of smoke briefly obscured the third side of their table, and cleared to reveal a widely grinning dark-haired teen.

"Hakuba!" the newcomer exclaimed cheerily, "Making new friends?"

Groaning, the blond detective replied, "Go away, Kuroba."

Shinichi eyed Kuroba with curiosity, "Is this the classmate you were telling me about?" He took Hakuba's defeated groan as agreement.

"I'm Kuroba Kaito, magician extraordinaire!" the magician presents Shinichi with a rose. He eyes it (friendship, huh?) for a moment before accepting the flower.

"Kudo Shinichi," he replied, eyes glinting with mischief, "So…Hakuba alleges that you're Kaitou KID."

* * *

A/N: Prompt word: allege- to assert without proof or before proving

I had to force myself to stop on this one. I'm off to find a prompt word I can use to continue the scene.


	87. 87-Shinichi

A/N: Not quite a direct continuation of 86, but part of the same conversation.

* * *

"Oi, oi, are you planning to handcuff me now too?" Kuroba looked disgruntled.

"That would be counterproductive, since you've already told me it wasn't enough of an alibi before." He gave the magician a challenging look, "Stipulating your absence from the heist entirely would be more conclusive, don't you think?"

Hakuba huffed, "You can't _prove_ something like that—KID is capable of disguising himself as anyone and his accomplice has already proved themselves capable of acting as KID without being caught."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Shinichi smirked, "All you need—mmph."

"Kuroba!" Hakuba glared at the magician who was leaning across the table to keep his hand over Shinichi's mouth.

* * *

A/N: Prompt word: stipulate- to give a guarantee of; to demand an express term in an agreement

This idea has attempted to spawn a plot and has been extended into an actual fic, because these boys like to mess with each other too much. Current working title is 'mischief' and it seems content to be a large-ish one-shot—for now…


	88. 88-Kogoro

"If I ever see the damned misbegotten bast—"

"Tou-san!" Kogoro turns at the sound of his daughter's scolding tones to see her crouched with her hands over Conan-kun's ears as the brat blinks at him in confusion. He grumbles an apology and strides back to his desk, angrily shuffling the papers that had caused his outburst out of view. Ran will take the news that the brat was abused badly as it is, she doesn't need to see the proof highlighted in the x-rays of every one of the brat's bones.

He needs to talk to Eri.

* * *

A/N: Prompt word: misbegotten- having a disreputable or improper origin; contemptible

Part of the (just-named) x-ray theory AU, which so far includes this and drabble 84. (I have way too many ideas and not enough brainpower to write them…)


	89. 89-KID

To KID, hate was a rare emotion. When he'd encountered Snake for the first time, he'd felt hatred—he hadn't thought it was possible to dislike anyone as much as he did Snake—but he mainly wanted to stop the man before he could destroy anyone else's family.

Seeing these x-rays, however, he had the intense urge to hunt down whoever had done this to Tantei-kun and make them suffer for it. There was no question in his mind that this had been done _to_ Tantei-kun, and that the kind of monsters who could do such harm to a child deserved to be hated.

* * *

A/N: Prompt word: hate- to dislike intensely or passionately; detest

Another clip from the x-ray theory AU.


	90. 90-KID

KID smirked as he listened to Suzuki Jirokichi bragging about his newest 'impregnable' security system. Even unable to physically see the security the man was describing, KID already had three possible methods to circumvent it. He would continue listening to the bug he'd planted on Mouri-tantei for a while, of course, just to ensure he and Jii-chan hadn't missed anything important during their reconnaissance trip. The fact that he'd yet to catch sight of Tantei-kun, however, might make actually checking the jewel during this heist a challenge, depending on where his favorite critic had decided to ambush him.

* * *

A/N: Prompt word: impregnable- incapable of being taken by assault; unassailable; impenetrable


	91. 91-Conan

Conan watched Nakamori-keibu exhort the Taskforce, proclaiming that _this time_, they would catch Kaitou KID. He wondered what they were planning; he'd been chased away by Kogoro before the man went to talk to Nakamori-keibu, so he hadn't been able to listen. The inspector had come up with admittedly creative plans before, but Conan doubted this plan would be more effective—not because the plans were bad, but because the Taskforce weren't quite good enough at improvising when KID found a loophole they hadn't expected. Honestly, Conan thought their main problem was letting the thief goad them into jumping at him every time.

* * *

A/N: Prompt word: exhort- to incite by argument or advice; urge strongly


	92. 92-Conan

Not for the first time, Conan wondered when he'd gotten so used to the Shounen Tanteidan that he let three first-graders drag him anywhere they wanted. (He blamed Haibara's continued insistence that he should 'act his age'.) This particular outing had been suggested by Ayumi, so Conan supposed he shouldn't have been so surprised that none of the other three were willing to argue against it. So here he was, sitting in the audience of a magic show, trying not to fall asleep. Compared to Kid's feats of legerdemain, this magician whose tricks Conan could deduce before they even started was barely a novice.

* * *

A/N: Prompt word: legerdemain- sleight of hand, a display of skill and adroitness


	93. 93-Saguru

Saguru was fairly certain he was going into shock. He'd tagged KID with a listening device during the heist and it hadn't been immediately discarded, so Saguru guessed his arrest-attempt-distraction had been sufficient for KID to overlook the small device. He'd intended to use the device as a way to prove that Kuroba was KID, although he knew it was unlikely the thief or his accomplice would say anything incriminating. Instead, Saguru was listening to an unknown criminal attempt to dragoon KID into giving away tonight's target by threatening to kill the thief (again?!) if he refused to cooperate.

* * *

A/N: Prompt word: dragoon- to force into submission or compliance especially by violent measures


	94. 94-KID

Tantei-kun stared at him incredulously. "You're telling me there's a shady gang looking for a stone that glows in moonlight, that they believe produces some kind of elixir, and they're trying to kill you because you told them you'd find it first and destroy it."

"That's right, Tantei-kun."

"Why haven't you told anyone before?!"

KID raised an eyebrow, "Yes, I'll just tell the police that I'm from a family of phantom thieves and my father was killed by men whose actual identities I don't know over a stone I can't prove exists."

The detective huffed, "When you put it _that_ way…"

* * *

A/N: Prompt word: elixir- a substance held to be capable of prolonging life indefinitely

Pretty sure I've put a similar scene in here before, but this was what came to mind (and it's 11pm and I don't have the brainpower to think of something else) so…

(To the guest reviewer who asked me to write their story, please check my profile page as I am unable to reply to you directly.)


	95. 95-Haibara

"Kudo-kun," Haibara said sharply, "At this rate my prognosis is that you will develop complete immunity before I can create a permanent antidote. You _cannot_ keep using the temporary antidotes as your main plan to get out of trouble. I would hesitate to give you an antidote for even life-threatening situations, considering how regularly you seem to _run straight into them_ instead of exercising what little self-preservation you have."

The detective was wide-eyed, "How…how long…?"

"If you continue to use the temporary antidotes at your current rate, I expect you will become completely immune in less than a year."

* * *

A/N: Prompt word: prognosis- a forecasting of the probable course and outcome of a disease, especially of the chances of recovery


	96. 96-Conan

_Again?_ Conan thought as he stared at the news article. _What artifice does he use to keep finding these things?_

Suzuki Jirokichi's challenge blared across the paper, daring KID to try to steal an (insanely expensive) gem—from inside a wooden chest made by Samizu Kichiemon. If this chest was anything like the Iron Tanuki—Conan grimaced remembering the violent traps that had been set off—he didn't want to be in the room when KID tried to open it. He would focus on predicting what route KID would use as an escape and ambush the thief.

* * *

A/N: Prompt word: artifice- ingenuity; an artful stratagem; trick


	97. 97-Conan

Conan stares at the innocent-looking flash drive in the thief's hand in shock, not quite able to process that Kaitou KID had infiltrated one of Their bases, hacked into Their database, and escaped unscathed.

" You-you're certain?" he manages to ask shakily.

"You doubt my skills, Meitantei?"

He shakes his head at the thief's teasing grin, finally picking up the flash drive. He needs to convoke everyone, this is their best chance to take down the Black Organization and it's likely everyone will be needed to pull it off. The plan needs to be perfect; any mistake could become deadly.

* * *

A/N: Prompt word: convoke- to call together to a meeting


	98. 98-KID

"That damn thief, setting this idiotic time, I swear if he's late I'll…"

From his place among the statues behind Nakamori-keibu, KID finally allowed a grin to spread across his face. He'd spent the last couple hours posed on a pedestal Jii-chan had added to the statue collection and stealthily flexing his limbs when his Taskforce wasn't looking. Several of his Taskforce had started to eye him warily, and Nakamori-keibu belatedly turned to see what had their attention.

KID waved, "Keibu-san, surely you know by now I wouldn't leave my audience waiting?" and cackled as he started his next trick.

* * *

A/N: Prompt word: belated- delayed beyond the usual time


End file.
